<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inside of My Mind by DollhouseofDespair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931053">Inside of My Mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollhouseofDespair/pseuds/DollhouseofDespair'>DollhouseofDespair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Angst, Chase pls say sike challenge, I barely know how alcohol works, Pls don't crucify me, alcohol mention, she's sad and lonely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:02:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollhouseofDespair/pseuds/DollhouseofDespair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stacy is sad and wonders if everything was a lie.<br/>AKA Stacy angst.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Past Chase Brody/Stacy Brody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Inside of My Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stacy sat on the couch with a glass of wine, trying to find any sort of movie to watch. Her tired eyes scanned the screen for anything interesting. Heathers? Watched that too many times. Clueless? Watched that too many times. She sighed.<br/>
If she and Chase were still together this wouldn't be a problem.<br/>
Stacy stopped for a minute. No, don't think like that. She was just a bit tired and not thinking straight, that's all. Her hand smoothed down her thigh, and she frowned as she came upon a small scar. It was from a time in college when she was climbing trees and fell. She pulled her hand away.<br/>
Now she put down her wine and clasped her hands together. There was a small gust of cold air from the AC, and she glanced up. Stacy hated being cold, but Chase didn't mind it. He'd let her take the blanket at night and crank up the air. Had he turned up the cold air when he was there earlier?<br/>
Her wine glass was empty. When had that happened? Had she already drank it, or had she spilled it? Looking around, she didn't see any spills. A little more couldn't hurt, she thought as she readjusted her legs. She got up and walked into the kitchen. Her hand swept over the cupboard, and she picked out a half-empty bottle of red wine. Was this the same one? Who cared?<br/>
She didn't drink a lot, admittingly. Chase was an avid drinker, but she barely touched the stuff. He'd bought all of this alcohol for her despite knowing that. The wine she was pouring spilled over the edge of the glass. Shit. Grabbing a paper towel, she wiped up her spill.<br/>
Then she went back to the living room and sat on the couch, picking up the remote and scrolling. Still nothing. She switched programs and tried to find something else. Nothing. The small woman wiped her eyes and tipped the wine into her mouth. It tasted strange on her tongue, but continued to drink anyways.<br/>
Chase would laugh a little when she tasted something she didn't like. He would wrap his hands around her and giggle and kiss her cheek. His hands would wander and squish her and his lips would move down her jaw and neck in a line. She could almost feel his hands wandering down her thigh now.<br/>
No, that was just her own hand. Pathetic.<br/>
He would compliment her every morning and every night. His strong arms wrapped around her and he'd whisper sweet nothings into her ear. Her thoughts blurred together as she downed her wine, letting some drip from her lips. Should she get another glass?<br/>
There was a buzz from somewhere on the couch. She searched for it and quickly found her phone, fumbling to unlock it. Pulling down the notification bar, she felt her heart drop. It was a picture from Chase. Hands trembling, she opened the message.<br/>
He'd sent her a picture of the kids sitting on the couch with popcorn. There was a little caption as well. Squinting, she read the words he'd put under the photo.<br/>
Chase: they just started watching Big Hero 6!<br/>
That was one of her favourite movies. Ouch. She smiled at seeing her kids, and a teardrop fell onto the screen over the popcorn bowl. When had she started crying? Her phone fell from her hands. Stacy picked up the remote again and searched through for Big Hero 6, it would do for tonight. Then, she picked up her phone and thought for a few minutes.<br/>
Stacy: aww, that's adorable! Tell them I love them, okay? I miss you all.<br/>
That was good, right? Did it reek of desperateness? Was it obvious that she was jealous? No, it seemed okay. Now she turned her attention to the TV and focused on it. Or at least, she tried. The tears made it hard to see.<br/>
Stacy missed how things used to be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is kind of a vent, ngl. I know a lot of people don't like her, but I kinda like her. I might delete this.<br/>Anyways, hope y'all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>